1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a file sharing system and method between electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital photo frames (DPF) are becoming increasingly popular due to the convenience and ease of manipulation when browsing media files stored therein. When a user of the DPF wants to share a private media file with others, the media file must be uploaded to a remote public server on the Internet for the others to download which is insecure and so creates a risk that others may obtain the file without authorization.
What is needed, therefore, is a file sharing system and method between electronic devices.